


Hologram

by AboveWeird



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Gen, Homesickness, Pidge makes people sad, Platonic VLD Week, Shiro makes everyone feel a little better, Space Dad Shiro (Voltron), accidental team bonding, lance is homesick, so is everyone else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 04:11:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9961007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AboveWeird/pseuds/AboveWeird
Summary: What Lance never anticipated was missing the stars. It felt so weird, so wrong to be out here among the stars when he knew nothing of their names or the myths they took part in. Most of all he missed the sun. It seemed like a silly thing. A giant ball of flaming gases shouldn’t be so dear, but yet no other star could ever mean as much. It had watched over him, looming and unseeing, for all of his life. It was a constant. And now, by an unthinkable turn of events, it was gone.All he had left was this hologram.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the platonic vld week on Tumblr. Go check it out @platonicvldweek! This is for day one, Sunlight/Moonlight.

The silence echoed through the halls of the ship like no other sound could. This was what passed for night time aboard the Castle of the Lions. There was no sun, no moon to keep the occupants on any kind of schedule, so they slept when they could. With Zarkon’s extensive army and friends so hell bent on acquiring Voltron, that didn’t amount to much. 

Despite the value of downtime, Lance remained awake, perched precariously on the raised platform of the control deck. The unfamiliar stars of another galaxy twinkled outside, but that wasn’t what held his focus. Instead, he watched as the holographic replicas of his solar system floated around him. He traced constellations with his finger as they floated past him, naming stars and shapes he had learned from the Garrison.

He could admit to missing the beach, the restaurants so prevalent in his memory, the grass and the sky. He could even admit to missing his mom. And _God_ did he miss her. She was probably so worried about him… 

But what Lance never anticipated was missing the stars. It felt so weird, so wrong to be out here among the stars when he knew nothing of their names or the myths they took part in. Most of all he missed the sun. It seemed like a silly thing. A giant ball of flaming gases shouldn’t be so dear, but yet no other star could ever mean as much. It had watched over him, looming and unseeing, for all of his life. It was a constant. And now, by an unthinkable turn of events, it was gone. All he had left was this hologram. 

He sighed. What he and the rest of the team were doing here was important, but sometimes he wished it were someone else who was chosen to pilot the blue lion. All this ache, he never signed up for it. Protecting the universe at his age? He was a nobody, a second rate pilot who got lucky enough to not get kicked out. _Maybe the universe made a mistake._ He laid back, watching as Orion came into view overhead, soon shifting angles and dissipating into a shapeless figure. _Yeah, that must be it._

The scuffing of shoes behind him caught his attention. He tilted his head, arching until he could clearly see who was there. Instead of one person, he saw two. Pidge and Hunk stood side by side, upside down in Lance’s vision and surprised to see him. Hunk held some kind of plushie. Both were still in pajamas, much like Lance himself.

“Lance?” Hunk asked, walking up to the other edge of the platform. “What are you doing here buddy?” Lance flipped over onto his stomach, righting the two in his vision.

“I could ask you the same thing,” he shot back. He knew they’d recognize the star chart he had pulled up. Sure enough, Pidge had already begun looking around, tracing her own favorite constellations and staring longingly at their home planet. 

“You couldn’t sleep either, huh?” Pidge provided, joining him in his spot on the floor. Hunk seemed all too happy to lay on Lance’s other side and Lance flipped back around. He nodded. 

“It all just seems so far away…” He explained. Hunk nodded, barely visible from their position on the floor.

“Right? It seems like just yesterday you were trying to get us to sneak out during the night,” Hunk laughed, turning his head towards Lance. “You always did have dumb ideas.”

“Oh yeah?” Lance rolled completely to his side, propping up on an arm and leaning over Hunk ever so slightly. “How would you know? We never got to go. It would have been awesome, too!” He made a big sweeping motion. “Girls, food, and not an officer in sight.”

“If we had gone, though,” Pidge spoke up from his other side, peaking over Lance. “We never would have ended up piloting the lions.”

Lance slid back to the floor. “Yeah, well maybe we’d be better off that way.”

Before either of the others could respond, another, sharper voice drifted in from the hallway. 

“Would the universe be better off?” 

Lance groaned. “Here goes Mr. Fate of the Universe.”

“No, seriously,” Keith continued once he had walked into view. “Who would protect the innocent people under Zarkon’s rule? Or what about Shiro? Would he be better off? Those scientists we found him with would have used him as a guinea pig, he’d be in no better hands than the Galra.”

“You don’t _know_ that, they could have been perfectly nice.” Lance stood up to meet Keith head-on. “They could have taken him to some nice little place to get better, like-”

“I never would have known my dad and brother were alive.” Pidge’s comment stopped Lance’s argument immediately. Hunk had sat up sometime after Keith walked in, and now he scooted closer to Pidge. He slid his plushie over and she picked it up, clutching it to her chest like it was the only lifeline she had to her family. “I wouldn’t have a way to save them. If we didn’t pilot the lions.”

Lance sat back down. “I’m sorry, Pidge…”

Keith walked to her other side, taking up his own spot on the edge of the platform. “We’ll get them back, Pidge. We all want that.”

“I know,” Pidge nodded, ducking her head and--Lance thought--wiping at her face. “I just hope we’re not too late when we find them.”

The group sat there for a while, not sure what to say. Eventually, another voice brought them out of their silence.

“Guys? What are you all doing here?” They turned to see Shiro standing in the doorway. He looked even more confused than Hunk and Pidge had been, but there was also a hint of sympathy in his eyes as he took in the sparkling projection around the room. 

Out of all of them, Lance remembered, Shiro had lost the most, been through the worst. He was captured by the Galra empire, had lost his whole team and his _arm_ , and crash landed on Earth a year later only to have to leave again to pilot some mysterious mechanical lions and save the universe from the same empire that had held him captive and tortured him in God knows how many ways. To him, Earth must seem impossibly far away.

“We’re all a little homesick,” Hunk answered honestly. Lance wanted to hit him then, just a little bit, but instead he nodded. To his surprise, the others nodded with him. Shiro smiled softly, walking over and joining his team on the floor. They moved instinctively to make room for him, placing him exactly in the middle. Right where he should be.

“I know it’s hard,” he mused, watching idly as the solar system spiraled above him. “But this is what we’re fighting for. If we don’t do this,” he looked to both sides, locking eyes for a moment with each Paladin, each _friend_ that sat with him. “We won’t have a home to go back to.”

His voice was soft and understanding, but even so the truth of his words cut through Lance’s mind. He could never forgive himself if he let something happen to his family back home when he could have saved them. Not even if it meant he could go back. The others seemed to think the same. They watched as a unit as their home floated by. One day they would be back there. But they had to fight for it first, make sure it was safe. Make sure Zarkon could do no more harm to it or any other planet in the universe. 

Until then they had each other. _And really_ , Lance thought, _that had become home in its own right._

**Author's Note:**

> This was lovingly betaed by my friend @raise-a-little-havoc over on Tumblr. He's pretty awesome, go say hi to him. He'll yell with you about a lot of fandom stuff if you want him to. As will I, and you can find me @abovewrite on Tumblr for my writing blog, or @of-all-things-prettyood for my personal. Thank you so much for reading! Please let me know how you liked it.


End file.
